


Red Grace

by Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord



Series: Wings of Hellfire [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, But The Story Focuses On Laylah, But only implied, Cas Is Just A Fledgling At First, Dinosaurs, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Give Her A Really Hard Time, Laylah Has A Pet Lioness, Manipulation, Mean Naomi (Supernatural), Michael is a jerk, Mind Control, Named Kalleana, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably Destiel Endgame, So is Naomi but we all knew that, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, other characters will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord/pseuds/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord
Summary: Laylah is different from the other angels.When Castiel is of age, he must be assigned a guardian. Old wounds from Laylah's past reopen with devastating force, leaving her with a decision.Little does she know, she should be worrying about her future.





	1. Judgment Day

The angels were still singing then. Humanity did not exist, and Lucifer still resided in Heaven. Creatures were being created, their Father almost done his work.

Laylah stood at the edge of Heaven, watching. She found them fascinating creatures, and was intrigued at how they interacted. She glanced at her companion. Not, she thought, as fascinating as Kalleana.

The lioness was magnificent in every way, from her proud golden head, to her slim tufted tail. After Castiel had created her, she had instantly bonded with the angel of motherhood and become her most loyal companion.

Laylah flexed her wings. Michael was being his usual self. He insisted the angels focus on their duties in Heaven, not on what Father was doing. Angels, he told them, were meant to serve Heaven, not flit around.

She turned back to Heaven once more. Leana perked up and stretched from her spot on the ground, claws digging into the rocky surface.

Casting a longing glance behind her at the two tussling furry animals, she sighed.

She lifted her huge white wings and brought them down with a gust of wind, propelling herself into the air. She allowed the air to whistle past her face, and smiled at Leana running directly below. She angled one wing slightly, and veered toward Castiel’s nest, alighting behind the fledgling, she caught him in the folds of her feathers.

He squealed in surprise, “Laylah!”

She laughed, and they hugged. 

“Hey Cassie.” She ruffled his dark hair.

“You rarely ever come to see me any more.”

She raised an eyebrow. “I came to see you just yesterday.”

His little midnight wings flapped with energy. “Yeah, but it feels like longer!”

Leana came charging into the nest at that moment, colliding with the small angel. He squealed again as she covered his face with licks, but when Laylah worriedly checked on him, she saw with relief he was unharmed.

“Come here Leana.” She knew the lioness would never hurt the fledgling, but better safe than sorry. The lioness backed off, and Castiel jumped up, beaming.

“What are we going to do today?” He hopped from foot to foot.

There was a terrible twisting feeling in her heart, but she ignored it. “Well you, Cassie, are getting a guardian today.”

He paused. “A… guardian?”

Nodding, she held out a hand. “Come on, we have to go see Michael. He will tell us who your new guardian is.”

***

Laylah knew Castiel wasn’t going his fastest. If he were on the ground, he would almost certainly be dragging his feet.

_What if it’s Zachariah, or Bartholomew, or- no! I won’t think about that. Castiel will be assigned to a good angel that will care for and mentor him. After all, Balthazar has an amazing mentor, as does Anna. But that means two less mentors for Cassie. No! It will be fine. ___

____

She tugged the fledgling along, but he seemed to almost fight her. “Cassie, it will be fine. Michael has good judgment, he will give you a good guardian.” Castiel flew a little faster, but still looked grim.

____

_I hope… ___

____


	2. The Beasts of Eden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for blood and violence.

Archangel’s nests are huge, much bigger than any lower class angel would ever have. Michael’s was no exception.

The nest gleamed with an unnatural light, the power radiating out, letting others know he was an Archangel; a force to be reckoned with. Laylah disagreed.

Landing in front of the nest, the two angel’s eyes were assaulted by the harsh light. Castiel tried to make himself smaller, and his wings became dark feathery shields.

“Come on Cassie.” Laylah smiled as best she could, but a twinge in her chest made it come out forced. “Michael is waiting.”

_He can wait a little longer, _her mind contradicted. _Father knows he must learn patience. _____

_____ _

The fledgling nervously checked the entrance of the nest, as if Michael would storm out for being a few minutes late. To be honest, that would not surprise her; the Archangel did not have a good reputation.

_____ _

“Cassie.” Laylah put her hands on his shoulders, and lifted his chin. “Whomever he chooses to be your guardian, I will make sure they treat you well. I wish I could be your guardian, but…” She felt tears forming in her eyes. “… I can’t. Not after the last fledgling I took in.”

_____ _

“You mentored a fledgling?”

_____ _

She turned around. “Come on. We’re late.”

_____ _

Michael, as expected, was pacing with impatience. When Laylah entered, Castiel in tow, he spun around and flared his ruby wings.

_____ _

“Where have you been? I’ve been waiting.” His gaze flicked to the cowering fledgling. “You’re here for a guardian.”

_____ _

Castiel gave a meek nod.

_____ _

“Good. We need more soldiers.” The Archangel tucked his wings. “And I have just the guardian for you.”

_____ _

Castiel, if possible, shrank even more.

_____ _

“Laylah.” Her head jerked up at her name.

_____ _

_No… ___

_______ _ _ _

“Laylah, come here.” Michael gestured towards them. “I think it’s time for you to forget the past.”

_______ _ _ _

_No, he can’t… ___

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Castiel looked so hopeful.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_I can’t… ___

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The fledgling cocked his head. “Laylah? What’s wrong?”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She knew she must have a terrified expression on her face, but couldn’t help it. They can’t ask this of her. Not after what happened. Not after what she did.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I just can’t. ___

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She backed away from their confusion, and dashed through the nest`s entrance. The sky was bright and blue, seeming to welcome her as she jumped, spreading her white wings to catch a breeze. She turned her head to see Castiel watching beside Michael. He watched her fly away with a look she couldn`t decipher. But he didn`t understand. No one did.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

So she flew.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

***

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Why is Lucifer so mean, Lay-Lay?” ___

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Laylah looks up and smiles at the eager little fledgling bouncing in circles. ___

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Lucifer feels that angels will listen better if they’re afraid of him.” ___

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_She sits at the boundary of Heaven, dangling her legs. The beautiful expanse of Earth below them is green, but so empty. ___

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The little angel stills, and fiddles with one of her stray feathers. “Lay-Lay? I have another question.” ___

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“What is it Kailon?” She reaches out to her charge, and pulls her down beside her. ___

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Kailon twirls the little blue feather between her fingers. “Why is the Earth forbidden? It’s so pretty.” ___

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Laylah curls a wing around her. “Earth is a dangerous place right now. Father is in the process of creating creatures, and he is testing how they interact. When he’s done, I promise we’ll go down.” ___

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Well, I’m bored.” ___

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I know little one.” Her heart goes out to the fledgling, knowing exactly what it is like to be in her place, having a whole world at her wingtips, but not allowed to explore. ___

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Once upon a time, angels didn’t have wings. Laylah had sat at the edge of Heaven, longing to touch the sky above, firmly anchored to the soil. ___

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Their Father took mercy on them, seeing their distress. He had called a meeting in the throne room, smiling gently at them. ___

_____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“My children,” He said. “I have heard your prayers. Embrace your new freedom, in the sky.” ___

_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_With the wave of his hand, the feathered appendages appeared between their shoulders, drawing exclamations of surprise. ___

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Laylah sits up. ___

___________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Kailon deserves freedom. Laylah would not stand in her way. ___

_____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Come on, Kailon,” She says. ___

_______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Lay-Lay?” The little angel says in confusion. ___

_________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“We’re going to Earth.” ___

___________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

***

___________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Laylah blinked out of the memory, forcing back the emotions threatening to overwhelm her. 

___________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

At the edge of Heaven once more, she stood. This time without an excitable little fledgling to keep her company.

___________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Her heart ached, and her mind returned to the exact moment her life changed.

___________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

For the worst.

___________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

***

___________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“We’re going to Earth.” ___

_____________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Kailon skips, her blue plumage fluffing. “What are we waiting for?” She says, diving off the ledge, causing Laylah’s stomach to drop in fear. She launches herself over after her. ___

_______________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Kailon!” ___

_________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The fledgling ignores her mentor, seeming to revel in sheer happiness of freedom. ___

___________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Kailon, slow down!” ___

_____________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Laylah watches Kailon turn back, eyes bright with excitement. ___

_______________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Hurry up, Lay-Lay! We have so much to see!” ___

_________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The older angel catches up with her charge, adrenalin pumping through her veins. Below them, she sees flashes of movement in the undergrowth. A creature with scaly wings and a large beak squawks in annoyance, then takes off as they pass by. ___

___________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Wow…” Laylah hears Kailon whisper. ___

_____________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Laylah sees the movement again. ___

_______________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Fly higher, little one. There’s something in the bushes.” She says. ___

_________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_They soar upwards just in time. Great jaws gnash together around the air the two angels had previously occupied. Kailon screams. ___

___________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Go!” Laylah cries, buffeting her wings. ___

_____________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The creature roars, gouging trenches in the dirt with its claws. Ropes of saliva drip from its huge maw. It’s hungry. ___

_______________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Laylah drops her silver blade from her sleeve. The beast prepares to leap again. Another scream from behind makes her halt, and the beast hesitates. ___

_________________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Kailon. ___

___________________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_She spins in mid-air, only to see the winged creature swooping towards her charge. Its talons spread, it snatches the young angel from the sky. ___

_____________________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“NO!” Laylah screams, raising her blade and scoring a bloody gash in the thick hide of its neck. A wet gurgle comes from its throat, and its talons clench, then relax. Its eyes dull, and wings cease beating. Releasing Kailon from its grasp, it plummets. Laylah catches the fledgling before she too falls. ___

_______________________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“You’re okay,” She tells her, clutching her close. “You’re okay.” ___

_________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The ground tremors as the other creature lets out a low growl. ___

___________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Tightening her grip on the fledgling, she beats her wings to gain altitude, away from the monster. She doesn’t stop until she reaches the safety of Heaven’s border._

____________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Never has she ever felt so relieved to see the familiar nests in the distance, as she lands at the ledge. ___

______________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_She almost laughs in relief, and hugs Kailon closer. There’s a wetness seeping into her chest. The fledgling is crying, she thinks. ___

________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Kailon, the creature is gone. We’re okay,” She says, stroking her blue plumage. When there’s no response, she pauses. “Kailon?” ___

__________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The fledgling doesn’t move. ___

____________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_She pulls the small angel back to look at her, and lets out a choked sound. Kailon’s chest is scored with talon wounds, all seeping blood. ___

______________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“No…no, no, NO!” Laylah places her hands on them, looking at Kailon’s face. Her eyes are closed, her skin paling at an alarming rate. The blood pools around her, matting her hair. ___

________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Kailon, stay with me. You hear me? Don’t do this…” She sobs, pressing down harder. Frantic, she tunes into the angel network._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Help! Anybody! I’m at the border! Kailon is dying! Please, help, she’s only a fledgling…” She breaks off, crying too hard to maintain the connection. ___

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The fledgling’s pulse is gone. ___

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_She takes her hands away, staring at the crimson stained fingers. This was her fault. ___

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_And Kailon paid the price. ___

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. A Wavering Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, huh? I haven't forgotten about this story, but I've had so many other projects to focus on. I've also been thinking of rewriting the already finished ones.  
> (Also, I know a line in the first part isn't italicized. The formatting was being stubborn, and no matter what I tried, it wouldn't cooperate.)   
> Sorry about the delay, as usual. And if you'd like to leave a comment, please don't hesitate!

_Escorted to her nest, Laylah was in a daze. Heaven had become blurry around the edges, dull and lifeless. ___

____

_After some time, an angel she didn’t recognize came to fetch her. The angel said just that it was urgent. Come immediately. Laylah knew where she was being taken, and expected the worst kinds of punishment at her Father’s command. ___

______ _ _

_Father was enraged when he learned what Laylah had done, but after much deliberation, he decided she had been punished enough. When Laylah turned to leave his presence, he called her back. ___

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

___“I know how you cared for her,” he said gently. “I’m sorry, my child.” In her hands he placed a lovely silver blade. “She would have wanted you to have this. A part of her, always with you.” ____ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_“Father, I-“ Laylah tried to push it away. Who was she to possess such a significant artifact? A piece of Kailon’s grace infusing the silver. ___

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Laylah. You are worthy. Your intentions were pure, if not foolish.” He folded her fingers around the hilt. “Take it.” ___

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_The minute she held the blade, she shuddered. Kailon’s grace hummed at the contact with Laylah’s own, reaching out to emit a buzz of warmth. It was almost as if it were trying to provide comfort. Laylah held it closer, attempting to purge the hollow feeling in her grace, fill it with the warmth. ___

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_There was a pressure on her shoulder. Father. ___

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Go on now, my child. Keep it safe,” He said, then turned away. The conversation was over. ___

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

***

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Back in the present, Laylah held Kailon’s blade reverently. A feeling of peace came over her, temporarily blocking out the guilt.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What if I fail?” She asked the wind.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You’re stronger than that.”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Laylah spun to face the newcomer, hastily returning Kailon’s blade out of sight. She relaxed in seeing who it was. “I swear to Father, Gabriel. One of these days I will smack you over the head with my wing.”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Gabriel flared his own honey colored wings dramatically, and winked. “You can try.”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Laylah tilted her head. Something was off with the youngest archangel; his teasing didn’t hold its usual lightheartedness. Her wings slumped. “You heard.” It wasn’t a question.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Michael sent me to do what he called ‘damage control’.”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Damage control.” Laylah’s voice was flat.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“But that’s just Michael being…you know, Michael.” Gabriel’s wingtips twitched with discomfort. “I’m just thankful him and Luci aren’t fighting at the moment. Michael’s focussing his entire attention on poor Cassie.”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Michael doesn’t blame Castiel, does he? My past is not his fault!”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Another uncomfortable twitch. “You might want to do some damage control of your own.”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Gabriel shook his head. “Because I’ve already tried. Nothing I say will stop Michael or Lucifer when they have their mind on something. Trust me.” He pressed a hand to his temple, frowning as if deep in thought.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Then Laylah heard it too.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Laylah. This is an order. Return and accept your position, or Castiel will suffer your consequences. ___

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The white winged angel went rigid. “He wouldn’t,” she stared at Gabriel in shock. “Even Lucifer wouldn’t stoop so low…”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Gabriel just stared back. That was enough of an answer for her.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The return to Michael’s nest was short. Laylah stretched her wings to their farthest extent, finding an air current and tilting her body to catch it. With each wing-beat, she imagined herself pummeling Michael. If anything, it made her fly faster. The pain in her feather-roots had her gritting her teeth. Swerving to avoid another angel, she rolled from the current and saw she had nearly reached her destination. She nearly didn’t halt in time, barely missing the door to Michael’s nest. Her heels created grooves in the dirt, wing muscles taught at the dragging air flow.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The door swung open.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Welcome back, Laylah.” Michael’s smirk was unashamed. Castiel was at the far end of the room, back and wings stiff as he stood at attention.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Laylah ran to him, inspecting him to be sure he was unharmed. Castiel said nothing, gazing expressionlessly at the far wall.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Laylah, do you really think so little of me? You think I’d harm a fledgling?” The ruby winged archangel’s voice dripped with mock-indignation.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Of all the pompous, arrogant- “I’ve reached a decision.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I assumed nothing less.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Fearless, unchallenged Michael. Laylah forced her lips together, not trusting her temper to stay in check. His time would come, she told herself. His pride will one day be his downfall.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I will be Guardian to the fledgling Castiel, and teach him all I know.” And when she said all, she meant it. Disobedience would save the young angel from becoming a mindless soldier like Michael wanted. She would teach him well.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m glad to hear it,” the archangel replied. He lowered himself into a comfortable seat, crossing his legs. A glass of amber liquid appeared in his hand. “You may begin training immediately.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Feathers bristling, Laylah held the young angel close, but kept her mouth shut. So it begins.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

***

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As expected, mentoring was not the smoothest of paths. Castiel, as Laylah found, had the biggest heart…but the smallest attention span. She often found him wandering Heavens borders, poking things with sticks, or during her teachings getting distracted by his own feathers. She once found him napping with Kalleana and Balthazar (whom he’d befriended recently) in a hollow tree behind her nest.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Though his determined spark could not be denied, his absolute disregard for caution had her worried. She broached the matter to Michael at one point, who agreed to summon an expert. That was how Laylah found her newfound charge being taught private lessons with a prim, strict-seeming angel who’s name she gathered to be Naomi.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The minute Naomi arrived in her presence, she felt instant dislike. She radiated a coldness that couldn’t be described. Her eyes held a hard glint, sharp and severe. Dust colored wings held taught, as if liable to snap at the slightest movement. The last thing Laylah wished was her training to be bestowed to the kind little fledgling. But nothing could be done. Michael’s order must be followed through.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

So she was forced to watch the spark slowly die. Castiel returned after every session with less expression. The ever-present excitement and energy dissipated, leaving him stiff and formal.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

One morning, Kalleana brought him an angel blade to throw for her, nudging it towards him, snuffling hopefully. Before the lessons with Naomi, it had been a favorite pastime of theirs. Castiel barely spared the lioness a glance in retrieving the blade, stowing it in his sleeve with finality.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Kalleana’s tail drooped, and she slunk to Laylah’s side with a whimper.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The scene tore at Laylah’s heart, and she rubbed the lioness’s head comfortingly. “Cassie?” She reached to grip his shoulder.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“My name is _Castiel. _” The fledgling shrugged out of her hold. “Others frown upon such petty nicknames. They are not suited for a soldier of the Lord.”__

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The older angel recoiled. “Soldier? Cassie- “She paused. “Castiel… you’re not even full-grown yet. You shouldn’t be thinking of these things, let alone preparing for them.”

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He lifted his chin, wings straightening at his back. “An obedient soldier must always be prepared. A true servant of God.”

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What are you talking about? Castiel, I… I don’t want you to continue your lessons with Naomi. Her influence is obviously misguiding you.”

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Suddenly the fledgling she remembered came out. With the tilt of his head, a wrinkle in his brow. “Naomi,” he said. “Who’s that?”

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
